plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Party
Pogo Party is the second to last Mini-game unlocked and takes place on the Roof. It features mainly Pogo Zombies and a few normal Zombies during the huge waves. (Sometimes the Zombie Yeti appear as well). To beat this Mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. Strategy Tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although it should not be relied upon, and isn't completely necessary (it is also almost useless later in the level due to the numbers of zombies). *The Squash can help to get rid of the first zombies, and is still useful later in game, but it isn't absolutely necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful, and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win, but make it much easier. *Roof Cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. It is helpful to use a combination of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults, and to use a few Squashes while you set up Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). The Kernel-pult alone isn't very helpful, as the butter it throws will not stop the Pogo Zombies. Strategy -1 By Joshua, 11 PLANTS NEEDED: 1. SUNFLOWER 2. SNOW PEA 3. KERNEL-PULT 4. SQUASH 5. JALAPENO 6. MELON-PULT 7. TWIN SUNFLOWER 8. FLOWER POT 9. ANY PLANT For starters on this level, it is extremely hard to beat, so this walkthrough will be like a holy grail for you. First, R-U-S-H to plant as many sunflowers as possible in the first two columns. Use a Squash to kill the first Pogo zombie. For the second one, plant a Kernel-Pult in that lane to take care of it, or use a Jalapeno if necessary. For the next zombie, plant a pot on the part of the roof where the angle dissipates, allowing peas to pass. A Snow Pea will go there to deal with the Pogo zombie in that lane. Start planting Snow peas where the angle ends until you have one in each lane. Now plant Twin Sunflowers on your Sunflowers to receive more sun, and be sure to add 2 Kernel-Pults in each lane for extra firepower. It is also optional to replace some of the Kernel-Pults with Melon-Pults for fun and a higher damage per second. Once the final wave is destroyed, tap the trophy to complete the level. My strategy will also earn you the “Sproing! Sproing!” achievement because of a lack of Magnet-Shrooms or Tall-Nuts! NOTE: you can use the Cabbage-pult instead of the Kernel-pult because it's butter does not freeze the Pogo Zombie. Plants Recommended *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Magnet-shroom (optional) *Coffee Bean (optional, if using some Magnet-shrooms) *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon(OPTIONAL) *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Cob Cannon (optional) *Umbrella Leaf (optional, if you want to stop the Surprise Attack) * Snow Pea if you want the SPROING SPROING achevment An alternate arrangement is: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Melon-pult *Winter Melon (strongly suggested, although it can be done without it) *Squash *Imitater Squash *Tall-nut *Twin Sunflower *Jalapeno (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Umbrella Leaf (optional, if you want to stop the Surprise Attack) *Cob Cannon (optional) Another strategy is: *Flower Pot *Sunflower *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut/Squash *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult (optional) *Melon-pult (optional) *Cherry Bomb/ Jalapeno *Umbrella Leaf (optional, if you want to stop the Surprise Attack) *Cob Cannon (optional) *Another strategy is: *Flower pot *sunflower *Tall-nut *Split pea *Starfruit Strategy Strategy One Start planting a single column of Sunflowers in the back. Once these are all up, start planting Cabbage-pults in the second column. Plant a Tall-nut in the sixth column in the row the first Pogo Zombie comes in, and start planting Kernel-pults in the third and fourth columns. Whenever they recharge, plant Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts in the sixth column, and Squash any Pogo Zombies that come where you do not have a Tall-nut yet. Once all of the Tall-nuts are up, plant Melon-pults in the fifth column and upgrade Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers until the level is over. Strategy Two Build the two rear rows as Sunflowers, and be prepared to let the first few zombies trip the roof cleaners. Always place a Tall-nut on such a row first, three rows past the initial line of starting pots (sixth column from the left). Place the Chompers in the next row back and the the Kernel-Pults behind them, which will easily let you deal with attackers while you save up for melons. This is the best option for Chompers, as they can attack the row directly in front of them and help protect the Tall-Nuts while the butter and melons wreak havoc from the rear. Twin Sunflowers will make it easier to build up the Winter Melons as often as you can afford to plant them. Strategy Three Build the two rear rows as Sunflowers, and when zombies shows up, start using Squash and Imitater Squash whenever a Pogo Zombie attacks on the lane without any offensive plants; squashes are recharging enough fast to keep using them repeatedly. Finish planting Sunflowers and keep collecting enough sun to build a Melon-pult on the second or fourth lane, covering it with a Tall-nut on the fifth column. Whenever possible, keep upgrading Melon-pults into Winter Melons and Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers, always using Squash when necessary. Once you manage to make a column of Tall-nuts and Winter Melons, the rest is a piece of cake - just keep planting the Melon-pults on the fourth column until the end of the level. Strategy Four On the first rear row plant Sun flowers when the first Pogo-Zombie appears put a Cabbage-pult in the other rear and a Tall-nut in the next Flower Pot. Use Squash to beat Second Pogo-Zombie or if you choose the Imitater Tall-nut do not! Later in the level replace the Cabbage-Pults with Melon-pults and Winter-melons. Strategy Five (The "Flower Pot-less strategy") This strategy is guaranteed to win and doesn't require the use of extra flower pots. Start by planting a single column of sunflowers in the back. When the first Pogo-Zombie comes, Squash it. By the time the second Pogo-Zombie appears, you will likely have about 200 sun. If you do, plant a Tall-Nut in the third column of the zombie's row; save up sun until you can plant a Melon-pult behind the Tall-Nut. If you don't yet have 200 sun, let the roof cleaner take care of the second zombie. When the third Pogo-Zombie comes, place an Imitator Tall-Nut in its row (unless your regular Tall-Nut is recharged) and Squash it. Every time a Pogo-Zombie comes down an undefended lane, place a Cabbage-pult where it is, and (if its lane doesn't have one) a Tall-Nut. Once you have your Cabbage-pult/Melon-pult defenses and your barrier of Tall-Nuts complete, begin replacing Cabbage-pults with Melon-pults, and your top and bottom Sunflowers with Magnet-shrooms (don't forget to wake up your Magnet-shrooms!) And remember to replace Tall-Nuts as necessary. Keep doing this and you'll win the level in no time! Strategy Six (Grounded Strategy) Note: '''This startegy will not earn you the acheviment 'Grounded'. Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Twin Sunflower *Squash *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Split Pea *Starfruit Plant Sunflower on column 3 and 4. Use Squash for first Pogo Zombie. If the second Pogo Zombie appear, plant Tall-nut on back of that row and Split Pea on front Tall-nut. Do this until all row have Tall-nut, if Tall-nut recharging and there is a Pogo Zombie on row without Tall-nut, squash it. If all row have Tall-nut, plant 3 column Starfruit in front of Sunflower.If you have it, bring the Imitater Tall-nut so you do not need any instant kills. Strategy Seven (4 Stage Strategy) '''Disclaimer: This strategy is an edited version of a YouTube video strategy. The original strategy does not belong to the person who wrote this version. When placed correctly, this strategy should win every time. Roof Cleaners, Wall-nut First Aid and the Garden Rake make it easier, but are not required. This strategy is called the "4 Stage Strategy" because it's built in 4 stages. There are only 8 plants used: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut Stage 1: '''Start planting a column of Sunflowers in column 1. You should have enough time to plant all 5 and have plenty of time to collect Sun before the first zombie appears. Save up at least 150 Sun, then when the zombies appear, plant a Flower Pot/Tall-nut in Column 4 in the same row. Save another 100 Sun, then plant a Cabbage-pult right behind it (in column 3). Repeat for the remaining rows. If a zombie appears in an already protected row, plant a Kernel-pult in the empty Flower Pot behind the Cabbage-pult. '''Stage 2: '''This step is rather simple. Fill column 2 with Kernel-pults. Note that butter will not immobilize a Pogo Zombie until he loses his pogo stick. If the player is quick enough, these two stages should be completed before the first flag. '''Stage 3: '''You should start planting Twin Sunflowers during both Stage 3 and Stage 4. Do not plant them all during Stage 3, or you will waste valuable time. Start planting a second column of Flower Pots/Tall-nuts in column 5. There are 3 reasons why this is done. First, if you plant them in column 5 during Stage 1, they may get eaten about half way into the level, leaving you vulnerable. (You do not want to learn this the hard way.) Second, this will prevent you from requiring Wall-nut First aid, which would waste both Sun and recharge time. Third, this will make room for the plants required for Stage 4. Again, wait until a zombie appears to decide where to plant them. '''Stage 4: If you already have 2-3 Twin Sunflowers at this point, Stage 4 should be relatively easy. While continuing to plant Twin Sunflowers, start replacing the Tall-nuts in column 4 with Melon-pults. Melon-pults have a fast recharge time, and since they cost 300 Sun, having Twin Sunflowers will help you plant them faster. You should have at least one to two Melon-pults planted before the second flag. If there's more than one Pogo Zombie is a single row during Stage 3 , start planting your Melon-pults early. (Note: '''It may be a good idea to first plant your Melon-pults behnind Tall-nuts that have reached the first stage of damage instead of lanes with a lone Pogo Zombie. This will help reduce the need to waste Sun on Wall-nut First Aid. It should also be noted that lanes with more than one Pogo Zombie take higher priority than lanes with damaged Tall-nuts.) The time of which zombies appear varies between game systems. You may not always have time to plant all 5 Twin Sunflowers before the end of the level. As long as you have Melon-pults in every row, you should be guaranteed to win. If you have Wall-Nut First Aid, you can prevent the zombies from completely eating a Tall-nut, but requiring it is only occasional. '''Note: When planting Imitater Tall-nuts, they must be planted quickly, or the Pogo Zombies may jump over them before they can be transform. This is extremely important during Stage 1, as you will not have enough defenses to stop them. If this happens, you may end up losing the level (or a Roof Cleaner). Note: If the entire set-up is complete before the final wave. Bungee Zombies will not drop ambush zombies past your Tall-nuts. Strategy Eight Pick these plants: *Pumpkin *Squash *Imitater Squash/Imitater Tall-nut *Tall-nut *Sunflower(of course!!!) *Flower Pot *Repeater *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea(optional) *Twin Sunflower(optional) *Wall-nut(optional) Start with as many Sunflowers as possible, and stop when you got 15 of them. When a Pogo or a Zombie comes, use the Squash. Repeat that until you got 15 sunflowers and enough to buy a Repeater. Build Repeaters in column 5 so the peas could harm zombies. Remember to put Tall-nuts in front of them. If you've got 300 suns or above but your Repeater is still recharging, simply plant a Melon-pult in column 4. When you've got a column of Melon-pult and a column of Repeater already, simply double the Melon-pult in each row. Relax, but pay attention to your Tall-nuts. Strategy Nine Pick these plants: *Flower Pot (duh!) *Sunflower (once again, duh!) *Squash *Imitater Tall-nut (If you have at least 8 slots, then get it. Don't bother with less) *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Winter Melon (optional) *Tall-nut *Cherry Bomb or Starfruit (optional) Start off with gathering sun by planting Sunflowers in the back 2 lanes. When the first couple zombies come, squash and Roof Clean them. When about a minute of zombies pass, use the cabbage-pult in the lane after the sunflowers. Also, Kernel-pults in the lane before that, and Imitater Tall-nuts just after the Pogos. Next, put in Tall-nuts in the lane after the Melon-pults. By this point, you shouldn't need Squash. Also by this point, the first huge wave should be coming in. Put a flower pot 2 squares before the Tall-nuts (there's a small chance it will be eaten, because zombies are weak, and Pogo's don't eat) and you can either put a Cherry Bomb or Starfruit in that. The Starfruit will be SUPER useful, because it all 5 sides will be able to shoot. (It will be worth all 125 sun) and the Cherry Bomb will come in handy also. Keep the Flower Pot there, because it most likely won't be eaten, and you can save sun. Also, replace the cabbages with melons. When you start getting winter melons, plant them in the 3rd lane, (that's the lane with the most zombies, and it will hit zombies in the other lanes) and then put in next one in either the 2cd or 4th lane. (Depending on if more zombies are in the 1st and 5th lanes) Then, you may not have time, but put the final 2 in the remanding lanes. If you picked Cherry Bombs, use them during the other huge waves (they will be recharged by then). The Bungee Attack in the end isn't much of a threat in the end if you use this set-up. Strategy Ten You will need *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Squash *Imitater Squash *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Coffee Bean *Ice Shroom *Doom Shroom *Flower Pot thumb|right|250px Putting the Squash at the back allows you to have more time to prepare whenever a new wave of Pogo Zombies arrive. Doom Shrooms really work really well when placed at the center so I prefer to reserve that area for them. The empty spaces based on the picture allows every lane to be protected by Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos if in case you need to recharge those squash at the left side. Ice Shrooms should be used when there are huge waves or when most of your instants are recharging. This strategy will earn you the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. Strategy Eleven Choose: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean Step 1: plant 2 columns of sunflowers in the in the very back. Step 2: after a zombie takes out a lawnmower, plant a pot and then a tall nut in that pot in the sixth column from the left in the row without a lawn mower, do in all rows. Step 3: Now, after all tall nuts have been placed or a zombie is getting too close, plant a cabbage-pult in the third column from thye left in the order of the rows the zombies come in. Step 4: Plant kernel-pults in the fourth column from the left. Final step: plant a magnet shroom in the center of the fifth column from the left then plant them in the rest of the column. Planting it in the center is important because it can reach all of the rows from the center. Strategy Twelve Plants needed (8-10 slots) *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Squash *Tall-nut *Split Pea *Torchwood *Pumpkin *Imitater Pumpkin *Squash *Umbrella Leaf (optional) *Twin Sunflower (optional) Beginning: Start by planting two columns of sunflowers on columns 1 and 2 to the left. When the first Pogo Zombie appears, squash it. When the second Pogo arrives, put a Tall-nut on column 3 and a Split Pea and Flower Pot on column 5 in its lane. Squash the third Pogo Zombie. Put a Tall-nut on column 3 and split Pea and Flower Pot on column 5 in the fourth Pogo Zombie's lane. Continue this pattern until each lane has a Tall-nut and Split Pea in columns 3 and 5 respectively. Before the first wave begins, this is how your setup should look like: Legend: S= Sunflower TN= Tall-nut SP= Split Pea -= empty square Between flags 1 and 3: Continue by planting Flower Pots and Torchwood on column 4 and Flower Pots and Split Peas on column 6. Then pumkin your Split Peas to stop the ambush zombies from eating them. Your final setup: New Legend; T= Torchwood ()= Pumkin Strategy Thirteen Plants needed (7-10 slots) Sunflower Flower Pot Snow Pea Split Pea Tall-nut Imitater Tall Nut Pumpkin Legend S= Sunflower SP= Snow Pea TN= Tall nut or Imitater Tall Nut (SP)= pumkin and Split pea First, plant some Sunflower. When the Pogo Zombie Appears, let it pass. Then plant the Tall nut or Imitater Tall Nut in that place. Continue planting Sunflower and Tall nut/Imitater Tall Nut until you fill The required space with tall nut or A Pogo Zombie Appears on a Row that's already been crossed. Plant a Snow pea in back or Split pea in front (dont put Pumpkin yet, too expencive) and finish planting Sunflower, Tall nut/Imitater Tall Nut, Snow pea and Split pea. When the first wave is about to come, prepare to put some Pumpkins as well. If all done right, you will win. Strategy 14 Note:This strategy requires Imitater Plants needed: Cabbage-pult Tall-nut Imitater Tall-nut Sunflower Kernel-pult Plant Pot Starfruit(optional) Snow Pea(optional) Squash(optional) Anything else First,plant three sunflowers. For the first zombie, put a Tall-nut in 3rd lane and cabbage-pult in the 2nd. Now plant one sunflower. Repeat. When you have a zombie but tall-nut is still recharging,Imitater. After the first three lanes are full, move to the next one without plant pots. Plant pot it, then use columns of plants in this order: Kernel-pult Star fruit Snow pea After that, Melon pults are recommended in Anything else for the sake of showhing off. Trivia * Just like Bobsled Bonanza, Pogo Party has a very long time between the time you are allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come. It is about 75 seconds, longer than any other level. * The Tree of Wisdom says it's hard to beat both it and Bobsled Bonanza without the Squash. * This minigame will not earn the achievement Grounded. * Beating this minigame on the iPhone version without Magnet-shrooms or Tall-nuts earns the achievement Sproing! Sproing!. * This is one of the hardest mini-games. * This Minigame also cannot earn the Good Morning achievment. See Also *Mini-games *Pogo Zombie *Magnet-shroom *Tall-nut *Roof Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Hardest mini-games Category:Roof